Electrical joysticks or single axis levers are commonly used to convert operator input commands into electrical signals for controlling electrohydraulic valves of mobile machines. Heretofore, such devices designed to withstand the harsh environment of mobile machines have been expensive while the life of the less expensive devices is somewhat limited. Thus it would be desirable to provide an operator controlled electrical output signal device that is competitive with the known less expensive devices but has the same life and accuracy as the more expensive devices. It would also be desirable for the electrical output device having a variable operator feedback feel combined with a variable position hold feature.